Killing Loneliness
by Mystery-Immortal
Summary: Based loosely on Poe's "The Raven" -- Liam Matherson has lost his one true love, and it is sending him insane. The rating is high because of the content involving God and the Devil, just me playing it safe really.


(A/N - I don't claim ownership of Edgar Allen Poe's poem "The Raven" or of the creation of God and I do not endorse the blasphemy of God or worship of the Devil...)

A storm loomed over Willowbark Manor, reveling in the shadows that lurked there. The lightening came through the window, softly illuminating Liam Matherson's face. It was a brief reprieve from the darkness that was consuming him, his mind relentlessly denying what his heart knew – the death of his love Lenore. Lord Matherson was living out his existence as a wraith; his only conversations conducted with a rare and radiant maiden, his late wife Lenore.

"Dearest Lenore, you pale in the darkness, come into the light" Lord Matherson would beckon. Silence would be his lone reply.

The manor was still, as the household waited, praying for their master to break free of his cocoon of dark loneliness. Lord Matherson's desolation had been solid for several days before the prayers of the attendees of Willowbark Manor were answered. Liam was seen leaving his chambers for the first time since the incident. He made his way to the church on the Manor grounds; he stopped only at the garden shed to collect an old axe.

Liam entered the church and stormed down the aisle… "What God are you?" he screamed at the crucifix above the altar, "She was innocent! I believed in you, I trusted you and you took her from me! What kind of God preys on those most loyal to Him? You may be the Alpha and Omega of this world… but I will be your demise! Do you hear me, I will finish you!" With his last words Lord Matherson raised the axe above his head and sliced into the altar, splitting it in two.

Howling in rage and sorrow he freed the axe from the broken altar and was unrelenting on his rampage, destroying the church in every possible way. The church of Willowbark was in ruins and Liam knelt amongst them crying tears of anger for the loss of Lenore. The lingering storm flashed and a crack of thunder resonated across the fields and through the Manor, striking fear into all who heard it, all but the one who should be terrified of the wrath of God.

The staff of Willowbark Manor were horrified; their master has destroyed the thing most sacred to them. Harrowing solitude they could handle, the destruction of their Lord and Saviour's sanctuary was one thing they would not stand for. Only his retainer remained, loyal to Liam for as long as he required him.

Liam withdrew to his chambers, shutting himself into the darkness once more. Tentatively he called into it. "God no longer exists in my eyes" he grew more confident, "answer my cries Prince of Darkness… bring her back to me! I beseech of you, give her back to me. You may have my soul for her life!"

And Liam heard a whisper echo in the still darkness, "So it shall be done…"

Liam let forth a maniacal laugh. Walter, the retainer of Willowbark Manor, stood at the door, anxious for his master. He made the decision to call Doctor Banks to assess his master's state of mind.

After Walter left his chambers Liam heard a tapping and turned towards the noise. With a gust of wind his chamber window flew open and in came a noble raven. Liam entreated the raven, "Bring you news of fair Lenore?" but the raven continued to stare, pools of darkness boring into Liam's soul. It was here that Walter returned, behind him followed Doctor Banks.

"Sir" Walter started, "Doctor Banks is here to see you" leading the good Doctor into the chamber of Lord Matherson.

"Good evening Liam, I trust you are well?" the Doctor began his assessment of the master of Willowbark.

Liam ignored him and continued addressing the raven, "Oh noble raven; did my Prince send you, have you news of fair Lenore?" the raven looked at him, and tilted his head as if pondering his pleading, quoth he to Liam, "Nevermore".

"What message is this?" he spat, "God has sent you, but I await the fair Lenore."

Walter was deeply troubled. "Sir" he tried to reach him, "tis but a raven, nothing more." But no man could reach him for he no longer heard their words. No one existed bar the raven forevermore.

The Doctor sighed and turned to Walter, "He has lost his 'mens sana in corpore sano' the healthy mind in a healthy body. There is naught that I can do for him. I take my leave." The doctor left the chamber followed closely by Walter, leaving Liam to the consuming darkness.

"Ah, you stately raven sent by my enemies have you no words of comfort or advice?" Liam asked of the bird. The raven answered him, "Nevermore."

"Be that word our sign of parting in this world I dwell – nevermore" With a last look back at the Raven sitting above his chamber door Lord Liam Matherson of Willowbark Manor threw himself through the window, plummeting to his death.

His last thought before impact was, "I heard voices. I saw visions. I felt persecuted. For a few fleeting minutes, I was God…"

So the Lord of Willowbark Manor lies to rest alongside his love Lenore and as the stately raven sat upon his Tombstone, a hand reached up beside him from the grave of fair Lenore. Their tale shall be told, nevermore.

(A/N - OK, so I hope you liked it and I also hope that my english teacher likes it, since it was for Senior assessment!)


End file.
